Entre Ladrões
by Lua
Summary: Entre um roubo e outro não sabemos quem é amigo ou inimigo. E se o seu inimigo fosse o ladrão que roubou sua aventura e seu coração? 100 anos de perdão certo? Será?...Raposa está a solta.
1. Chapter 1

Ela rastejou pelo tubo de ventilação com cautela, observando o local. Sim, todos os equipamentos necessários estavam consigo e sua máscara continuava presa ao rosto. Ali estava o objeto cobiçado. Uma chave feita de ouro estava sendo vigiada por câmeras, alarmes e todo o tipo de segurança para impedir o seu roubo. É claro, ela não iria roubar... Iria apenas... pegar emprestado, só isso.

Abriu uma entrada no tubo, sobre a chave, e se posicionou. O objeto estava protegido pela pequena caixa de vidro, onde ficava exposto, no museu. Possuía a forma de uma labareda de fogo, símbolo da vida para os gregos. Para ela, era símbolo de coragem, e até mesmo poder. Quem mais conseguiria pegar aquela chave? Apenas ela...

Sorriu diabólica. _Agora!..._

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Ele acordou com o bipe nauseante do despertador. Resmungando, jogou o aparelho no chão, mas para irritá-lo ainda mais, o bipe continuou frenético. Inuyasha rugiu de raiva e pulou da cama para pisoteá-lo. Após verificar que os cacos restantes estavam quietos, suspirou.

"Não tinha como começar o dia pior..." resmungou enquanto andava até o armário de mogno rústico. Escolheu uma camisa de manga comprida azul escura, uma calça jeans meio desbotado e um sapato qualquer. Jogou as roupas em cima da cama bagunçada e entrou no banheiro.

Tirou o pijama e ligou a ducha fria. Enfiou a cabeça embaixo da água corrente e deixou que o líquido clareasse seus pensamentos_. Acho que tudo está pronto para o roubo..._ _Vou pelos tubos de ventilação. A chave será minha! _Aquele pensamento o alegrou. Lógico que ele era o melhor... Ninguém mais poderia roubar aquele objeto, apenas ele. _Apenas eu posso..._ Um sorrisinho percorreu seu rosto com o pensamento. Afinal, só o despertador estragara seu dia... O resto seria maravilhoso, não?

Desligou a ducha e enrolou-se numa toalha. Caminhou de volta ao quarto, imerso em seus devaneios. Sem ligar muito para o que fazia, colocou a roupa e pendurou a toalha molhada num suporte. Sim, aquele dia seria dele e de mais ninguém, afinal, ELE seria famoso e poderia continuar a busca. Perfeito. Sem nenhum empecilho, nenhum. Nada.

Olhou-se no espelho e um sorriso brotou no seu rosto. Estava irresistível... _Nenhuma garota pode comigo... Estão todas em minhas mãos... Eu sou demais... E serei rico... Vida maravilhosa... _Seus olhos âmbar brilharam com os planos futuros. Seriam magníficos.

Deu as costas para o espelho e caminhou até a porta do quarto, pensando em desejos que realizaria após o roubo. Nada vai dar errado... _Depois de pegar a chave, vou completar a busca, e serei o melhor... Uma lenda!_

Abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou até a sala. Um perfume masculino importado estava impregnado no local... O hanyou torceu o nariz sensível e se virou para o sofá.

"Miroku?... O que faz aqui a essa hora da manhã?" Inuyasha resmungou, cruzando os braços.

"Como dorme... Sabe que horas são? A manhã já passou faz muito tempo, Inu-chan" Miroku riu, olhando o amigo.

"Feh! Vá cuidar de sua própria vida, e nem pense em usar esse apelido meloso, ou sua vida será bem, bem curta... O que você quer?" o meio-youkai girou os olhos e sentou no braço do sofá.

"Eu queria ver sua reação pessoalmente. Aqui..." Miroku lhe jogou o jornal do dia, com uma cara divertida.

"Ahn? Minha rea... O QUÊ!" o hanyou gritou ao ler a manchete "COMO ASSIM A CHAVE FOI ROUBADA!".

"Raposa é o nome do ladrão. Simplesmente sumiu com a chave sem deixar vestígios... Não há uma pista dele sequer..." o humano comentou sério.

"Eu ia roubar aquela chave... Maldição!" Inuyasha amassou o jornal e o jogou na parede, frustrado "Eu pesquisei todos os sistemas de segurança... Tudo estava planejado... Aí chega o cara e rouba... Baka, Baka, BAKA!".

Miroku se encolheu no sofá. Ver Inuyasha bravo e gritando não era muito bom, agora ser o motivo daquela raiva, era muito, muito pior...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Raposa riu ao olhar o jornal. Não, seu dia não poderia ficar melhor, não mesmo...

Andava pela rua, sorrindo com o jornal em mãos.

"(...) Um ladrão que não deixou um vestígio sequer, perspicaz o suficiente para enlouquecer a polícia e o dono do museu. Será ele nosso novo pesadelo? Apenas o próprio dirá..." ela riu ao terminar de sussurrar o comentário feito pelo crítico na reportagem.

O melhor de tudo é que pensavam ser um homem. Não corria risco algum de ser pega, ninguém se atreveria a pensar que uma frágil garota seria o ladrão.

Entrou na biblioteca pública e percorreu alguns corredores até chegar a um balcão. Trabalhava numa ali por algumas horas, meio-expediente. Era o suficiente para poder sobreviver, afinal, não gastava quase nada e a faculdade já estava terminada. Quem iria pensar que uma bibliotecária inocente era um ladrão perverso e calculista?... Não não, fora de hipótese...

"Foi você que roubou a chave!" ouviu um grito atrás de si.

Naquele momento sentiu seu sangue cristalizar dentro das veias. _Como?..._

"Pois não?" virou-se sorrindo gentilmente.

Fora o ato mais corajoso que fizera em toda sua vida. É claro, depois de roubar a chave, mas não vem ao caso...

"Perdão, meu amigo está em estado de choque... Sabe como é... Ele adorava aquela chave que estava em exposição no museu..." um rapaz sorriu-lhe de volta, dando palmadinhas no ombro de um hanyou enfurecido.

"Ah, compreendo... Eu também admirava aquele artefato... É uma pena ter sido roubado..." Kagome fingiu uma cara de desconsolo genuína.

"Ah... Tudo bem, logo a polícia achará o bandido ruim... Não se sinta infeliz..." e Kagome recebeu um sorriso interessado do rapaz.

"Miroku, vamos pegar o livro e ir embora logo..." o hanyou ao seu lado resmungou, emburrado.

"Ah Inuyasha... Não vê que estou consolando a pobre garota?..." Miroku falou num tom conquistador.

"Feh... Vamos logo..." Inuyasha puxou o amigo até sumirem atrás de umas prateleiras.

Ao notar os dois sumirem de vista, Kagome respirou fundo. _Meu Deus... Quer pregar uma peça em mim? Quase tive uma parada cardíaca... O que será que aqueles dois queriam com a chave? O tarado não me pareceu convincente... _Os pensamentos preencheram sua mente enquanto digitava a relação de livros locados por algumas pessoas.

"Perdão novamente... Mas sabe onde está o livro de arqueologia que fala sobre Deuses e artefatos gregos? Não conseguimos encontrar..." o garoto reaparecera, olhando para ela com segundas intenções.

_Ainda bem que existe um balcão entre nós... Baka... _Suspirou e levantou os olhos do computador.

"Esse livro foi locado, está indisponível... Deseja mais alguma coisa senhor?" perguntou, tentando não deixar transparecer o interesse repentino.

"Sabe de algum outro livro sobre artefatos gregos?" ela tentou ignorar o sorriso provocante dele.

"Posso procurar para você..." deu a volta pelo balcão e caminhou por um corredor entre duas prateleiras de livros antigos, sendo seguida de perto pelo Miroku.

Parou em frente a uma prateleira afastada, cheia de livros antigos e mofados. Puxou uma grossa enciclopédia que conhecia de cor e salteado. É claro, fez faculdade de História e gostava de estudar. Quer melhor combinação?

"Aqui está. Se não me engano, essa é a melhor enciclopédia sobre artefatos gregos que a biblioteca possui..." ela entregou a enciclopédia ao rapaz, que a olhava interessado.

"Muitíssimo obrigado, senhorita..." ele a olhou, procurando algum crachá.

"Kagome. Prazer em lhe conhecer..." ela estendeu a mão para que ele a apertasse.

"Chamam-me Miroku, o prazer é todo meu, senhorita Kagome..." ele beijou a mão da garota, lançando-lhe um olhar conquistador.

"Miroku, larga de dar em cima da bibliotecária e venha com essa enciclopédia aqui! Já!" o hanyou aparecera no corredor, nenhum pouco contente.

"Ah... Aquele é o Inuyasha... É um cara nada interessante..." Miroku cochichou para Kagome num tom de deboche.

"Miroku! Eu escutei!" Inuyasha rosnou, pronto a pular no pescoço do amigo.

"Bom, devo ir... Foi bom conhecê-la, Kagome... Até mais!" e Miroku desapareceu por entre as prateleiras com Inuyasha rosnando ao seu lado.

_Que dupla mais estranha... E estavam atrás da enciclopédia de artefatos... Será que são da polícia? Tenho que tomar cuidado... _Kagome suspirou ao voltar para o balcão, teria uma longa tarde pela frente...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Miroku e Inuyasha entraram no apartamento algum tempo depois de passarem na biblioteca pública. Inuyasha se sentou no sofá e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, ignorando o amigo sentado ao seu lado.

"Inuyasha... Vamos dar um jeito... Se esse ladrão roubou a chave, sabe o que fazer com ela... Vamos esperá-lo no segundo passo da busca, e então iremos surpreendê-lo. O que acha?" Miroku comentou, colocando a enciclopédia em cima da mesinha a sua frente.

O hanyou o olhou, pensando no assunto.

"Pode ser... O próximo passo é pegar aquela caixinha de ouro no museu dessa cidade próxima... Certo?" ele analisou.

"Isso... Mas acho que o Raposa não vai agir agora, já que estão fortificando todos os museus da região..."

"Pelo contrário Miroku. A melhor hora para agir é agora. Isso não passa de uma tentativa de colocar medo no ladrão, e se ele for do jeito que penso ser, vai agir nessa semana. Temos de ir" Inuyasha se levantou, destemido.

"Tudo bem... Vou pegar as coisas e volto para cá..." Miroku olhou o relógio na parede "Daqui a duas horas, apareça lá embaixo com seus equipamentos." Ele caminhou até a porta, não sem antes pegar a enciclopédia.

"Ah, Miroku..." o hanyou lembrou.

"Sim?"

"Nunca fale mal de mim para uma garota... Qualquer que seja... E muito menos dê palmadinhas no meu ombro... Na próxima, você será retalhado. Até mais" e ele bateu a porta na cara do humano.

Miroku engoliu seco. Realmente, ter um parceiro tão esquentado não era muito bom para sua saúde...

* * *

_Bom, aqui termino o primeiro capítulo desta fanfic. Não sei se está ficando boa, mas está interessante escrevê-la... Não sei o que vai acontecer, não sei nem que busca é essa, XD...  
Eu quero continuar a escrever, mas para isso, vou precisar da opinião de vocês. Este estilo de texto está bom, ou está muito idiota? E a história? Está faltando algo para ser complementado?  
Peço humildemente a opinião de vocês, e é claro, reviews... Não estou afim de escrever mais se ninguém for ler... É chato...  
Bem, fico por aqui..._

_**Lua**_


	2. Chapter 2

O salto da bota fazia um som ritmado no piso de madeira. A jovem estava impaciente, com grandes incertezas poluindo sua mente e se evidenciando em seus gestos. Os dedos deslizaram novamente pelos lábios, percorrendo a face dela, demonstrando aflição. Aquilo não estava certo. Precisava de um plano para roubar a caixa. Mas não sabia como começar...

"Kagome! Fica quieta! Estou tentando pensar!"

A garota parou e olhou a amiga. Sango era a única que sabia de sua segunda vida, era seu braço direito.

"Sango... Os tubos de ventilação... Não são tão grandes assim! Não posso passar por eles..." Kagome passou a mão nos cabelos sedosos, frustrada.

"Calma... Sabemos que existem raios infravermelhos, cachorros, guardas, câmeras e sensores que ativam com o calor, ligados ao vidro que expõe a caixinha." a moça leu a lista em suas mãos "Bem, vamos ver..."

"Precisa narrar tudo o que existe lá? Está me deixando nervosa...". Sango apenas lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.

Kagome suspirou e olhou para o espelho no outro canto do quarto. Quem diria que uma morena de olhos azuis faiscantes, corpo esguio que passava inveja em tantas outras, poderia ser uma ladra bem treinada? Não não, fora de hipótese.

Ela girou a cabeça de volta à Sango. A outra era tão bela quanto Kagome. De traços finos, olhos castanhos provocantes e um físico atlético, Sango arrasava corações. Era a parceira de Raposa, agindo e facilitando tudo para a amiga conseguir chegar ao fim da busca.

"O primeiro obstáculo são os cachorros... Tranqüilizantes?" Sango olhou-a, recostando-se na poltrona.

Kagome piscou. Por um momento esqueceu-se completamente do que estavam planejando. _Realmente, isso está me deixando cansada demais... Assim que tudo terminar, vou querer longas férias! _Pensou uma ultima vez para desviar a atenção ao problema.

"São caros... O que acha de um ou dois pedaços de carne?" Kagome sorriu, se jogando na cama.

"Boa idéia..." um sorriso maroto nasceu no rosto da morena "O segundo, é o alarme. Este eu desativo com o novo programa que criei, melhor do que aquele que usamos para invadir o outro museu."

"Ótimo... Ainda bem que tenho você para me ajudar..." ela sorriu, jogando um travesseiro na outra.

"Boba..." Sango revidou com uma almofada. Kagome sempre fora imprevisível, e isso deixava a amiga contente. Afinal, mais desafios sempre motivam qualquer um... Pelo menos era assim com Sango, um tanto impetuosa.

"Sango? Filosofando?" Kagome chamou rindo, percebendo que a outra havia ficado sem reação.

"Ahn? Ah, desculpe Kagome... Comecei a analisar umas coisas... Mas vamos voltar ao assunto..." Sango se recompôs, relendo os itens na lista "O terceiro obstáculo são as câmeras. Também vou usar contra elas o programa, congelando a imagem. Mas não vamos poder demorar, ou vão notar que o guarda não está passando pelo corredor. Ou seja, pouco tempo de ação".

"Guardas... É o próximo obstáculo... Se preciso, alguns movimentos e estarão derrubados. E quanto ao tempo, com tudo planejado, dará certo. Próximo."

"Raios Infravermelhos. Vamos precisar de óculos com infravisão... Posso consegui-los facilmente. Mas como irá passá-los?" perguntou, olhando Kagome preocupada.

"Eu fiz t'ai chi ch'uan, e algumas aulas de yoga... Lembra?"

"Ah sim... Foi na mesma época em que você namorava o Houjo, não?" ao ver que mencionara coisas que não devia, prendeu a respiração "Perdão K-chan... Não era minha intenção... Desculpa...".

"Tudo bem, Sango... Ele faz parte do passado, e eu estou pouco me importando para isso..." Kagome sorriu, tentando parecer corajosa.

Sango sabia que tocara no ponto fraco de Kagome. Ela amara Houjo como nunca, e simplesmente ele jogou-a fora depois de usá-la. Fora o fundo do poço para Kagome. Com um esforço sobrenatural, ela conseguiu tirar a amiga daquele estado. Mostrou-lhe a vida, e assim surgiu a idéia de fazer a busca. Só que para isso deveriam passar por cima da lei. Roubar, violar templos... Elas não se importavam. Não faziam tudo isso por causa da busca em si, mas sim pela sensação de aventura,de perigo. A adrenalina se tornara vício.

"Sango?... O que foi?" Kagome olhara a amiga, preocupada.

"Ahn?... Perdão Kagome. Estava pensando... E os sensores? Como fará para que eles sejam desativados?" Sango fitou a garota, desviando os pensamentos do passado.

"Hum... Deixe comigo..." Kagome sorriu marota, para depois jogar um travesseiro em Sango e sair correndo.

Tudo estava caminhando perfeitamente... Perfeito demais...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

O detetive olhou o jornal posto em circulação pela manhã. Estava com uma expressão pensativa, longe do papel aberto na mesa a sua frente.

"Senhor Kouga... Qual será sua resposta?" um homem olhou o youkai sentado atrás da mesa a sua frente.

Pego de surpresa, o detetive lançou um olhar desagradável para seu cliente.

"Aceitarei o trabalho. É tudo o que posso lhe garantir" ao terminar de falar se levantou, para dar a conversa por encerrada.

"Tudo bem... Vou aguardar respostas suas. E assim que achar o ladrão pagarei em dinheiro. Passar bem." O homem saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Kouga suspirou. Pegar ladrões sem pistas e com um cliente tão rabugento não é um bom começo, mas aquele caso lhe chamou a atenção.

_Raposa... Por que escolheu esse nome? E porque roubar a chave da vida? _Ele suspirou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira, pegando o jornal para reler a matéria de capa do dia...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Kagome saiu da biblioteca pública naquele fim de tarde. Carregava seu pedido de demissão e o dinheiro que havia recebido pelo seu trabalho nos últimos dias. Gostava de trabalhar na biblioteca, era o melhor lugar para aprender e esquecer da realidade. Porém precisava deixar aquele trabalho. Iria dedicar-se totalmente a aventura, como prometera a Sango.

Ela era uma garota rica. Enquanto Kagome trabalhava para pagar a faculdade, Sango morava em mansões. Conhecera a amiga ao acaso, quando voltava para seu apartamento. Fora um dia e tanto...

_**-Flashback**_

Ela estava andando com o jornal aberto em mãos. Compenetrada, Kagome procurava um emprego para sustentá-la naquela temporada de faculdade. Virou a página. _Nada, absolutamente nada... Parece brincadeira do destino... Vida cruel... _Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"O quê? Não! Não quero ir para Paris! Como assim curso de férias? Não quero! BAKA! Nem pensar! Não vou para a Espanha de maneira alguma! Será que não entende que quero ficar em paz!" Kagome levantou os olhos para a moça que berrava no celular, sentada em uma mesinha branca da lanchonete próxima.

_Quem dera... Gostaria tanto poder ir até Paris, ou Espanha... Ou qualquer lugar para relaxar..._ Suspirando, voltou a olhar o jornal, desesperançada _Não vou achar nada aqui. Melhor comer alguma coisa antes que meu estômago se mate..._

Voltou a dobrar o jornal, e entrou na lanchonete. Pegou a bolsa e achou alguns trocados, o suficiente para comer um sanduíche.

"Não! Chega!" ouviu a mesma moça gritar no telefone portátil, antes de escutar o barulho do aparelho sendo arrebentado no chão.

_Que desperdício de dinheiro! Aposto que era muito caro... E eu com o meu que não funciona direito... Deixa pra lá, não vou começar com autopiedade._ Kagome afastou os pensamentos e mordeu o sanduíche natural, seu novo jantar.

Voltou a andar para fora da lanchonete, cruzando com a moça enfurecida. Olhou-a e sentiu algo diferente. Parecia conhecê-la de algum lugar. Deu de ombros e recomeçou a caminhar...

"Ei... Você..." ouviu-a chamar, e voltou-se para ela. Sim, ela falara com Kagome.

"Oi?" perguntou, terminando de comer o sanduíche.

"Eu te conheço?" a moça olhou-a, surpresa "Juro que eu te conheço, mas não me lembro do local... Londres? "

"Você também teve essa impressão? Que estranho... Deve ser uma coincidência apenas. Não freqüento outros países, nunca visitei Londres. Bom, estou indo... Até." Kagome recomeçou a andar, largando-a olhando o vento.

"Espera! Espera!" e a garota se levantou do banco, correndo até ela com seus saltos finos.

"Pois não?"

"Posso te acompanhar? Não tenho muito para fazer..." ela pediu, olhando Kagome, sem-graça.

"Claro. Estou indo para o meu apartamento..." sorriu "Mas não levarei uma estranha que não sei o nome sequer...".

"Sango, e o seu?" riu a moça, esticando o braço para apertar a mão de Kagome. Gostou do modo que a outra usou para perguntar seu nome.

"Kagome..." a morena sorriu e voltou a olhar para frente, caminhando em silêncio.

Jogou fora o plástico que restara do sanduíche em uma lixeira próxima. Fitou a garota que a acompanhava e sentiu a felicidade voltar a invadi-la. Era algo novo, que indicava o início de uma grande aventura... Algo que ela sequer poderia imaginar...

"Ei Sango, eu tive uma impressão" comentou, desviando o olhar para o céu.

"Qual?" Sango olhou-a, imergindo de seus pensamentos.

"Parece que o destino nos reserva alguma coisa interessante..." Sango sorriu com o comentário. Sentira o mesmo, e foi o que a impulsionou a seguir a estranha.

"Muito interessante sim... Quer um sorvete?"

E assim começaram a se entender.

_**-Fim do Flashback**_

Sango era filha de um casal de empresários bem sucedidos. Quando o pai morreu, herdou parte dos negócios e grande parte da responsabilidade. Ela não gostava de muito luxo, ou dinheiro de sobra, apenas o suficiente para viver com conforto. Assim como Kagome.

Já Kagome, filha de mãe solteira, era neta de um senhor que cuidava de um templo. Um Sacerdote honrado. Ajudara a filha a cuidar da neta, mas falecera quando ela ainda era pequena. Sua mãe tornara-se sacerdotisa do Templo Higurashi, e ela fora para Tókio estudar, levando o pouco dinheiro que possuía. Ganhou de presente da mãe um apartamento na cidade, mas para viver lá, precisaria de dinheiro. Por isso, naquele dia procurava algo no jornal.

Eram diferentes, mas tinham muitas opiniões iguais. E assim descobriram que havia algo mais a fazer na vida. Encontraram vestígios do que era a busca, e resolveram começar a aventura...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Inuyasha olhou para fora da janela. Miroku estava atrasado como sempre...

"Miroku... Seu baka..." Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados enquanto voltava a andar de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

Seu olhar cruzou com a imagem refletida no espelho do quarto. Viu um meio-youkai emburrado. De orbes tingidos de âmbar, cabelos prateados sedosos, um corpo definido que passava vontade em muitos por aí, e o toque final, um par de orelhinhas no topo da cabeça. Era único, e isso o deixava contente. Mas não naquele momento.

Bufando, saiu do quarto em busca do celular. Jogou tudo o que viu para os lados, bagunçando sem se importar. Girou os olhos ao ver o aparelho em cima da mesa. Lógico, como não olhara ali antes...

"Grr... Se demorarmos muito, não vai dar tempo..." rosnou, digitando os números com uma força além da necessária.

"Alô?" Miroku atendeu ao telefone, afobado.

"Miroku! Seu Baka! Não vai aparecer aqui não?" Inuyasha rugiu no celular.

Miroku se contraiu ao ouvir a voz do hanyou, afastando o celular do rosto.

"I-Inuyasha... Calma! Fiquei preso no trânsito! Estou chegando aí, daqui 10 minutos estarei na porta. Fica calmo que está tudo sob controle!" o humano tentou manter o controle.

"Humpf... Estou esperando você há meia hora! Se demorar mais, você será um hentai morto!" e Inuyasha desligou o celular na cara dele.

Suspirando, Miroku jogou o telefone no banco do carro. Se continuasse assim, não agüentaria mais. Inuyasha o estava tratando como um servo, um escravo. Desviou os pensamentos ao ver um par de seios atravessarem a rua... _Que visão magnífica_... Começou a sonhar naquele meio tempo. Um pouco de entretenimento não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

"Raposa... Esse ladrãozinho será útil para meus planos..." ele sorriu, sarcástico.

Jogou o jornal na lareira para pegar a taça de vinho seco. Deliciou-se com a visão do papel extinguindo no fogo. _Como um reles humano... Um nojento e fétido humano. Vou mostrar o que posso fazer com a inteligência e a força dos youkais. E tudo, tudo será culpa dessa raça repugnante. Humanos, inúteis como as cinzas desse jornal..._Ele sorriu com os pensamentos.

Tudo seria perfeito. E a mais nova peça de seu plano seria aquele ladrão. _Bobo ladrão. Não pedi para que entrasse no meu caminho... Agora a raposinha vai virar casaco..._

As cinzas voaram com o vento que invadira o aposento pela janela aberta. Brincando, percorreram o ar para cair nos olhos do youkai.

"Malditas cinzas!" rugiu, esfregando os olhos, esquecendo de seus devaneios.

Talvez para ele os humanos fossem nojentos e repugnantes. Porém, eram um grande empecilho, mesmo sendo pequenas cinzas...

* * *

_Realmente. Este foi um capítulo explicativo... No próximo, darei mais ênfase á ação._

_Peço desculpas pela demora. Tentei escrever mais, porém, minha vontade de postar foi maior...Hehehe..._

_Não sei qual a melhor forma de agradecer as reviews. Porém, não posso ficar escrevendo muito aqui, já que a equipe do proibiu a resposta de reviews nos capítulos...  
Bah, vou quebrar esta regra até que eu ache outra forma para responder as reviews... Alguém tem uma sugestão?_

_Serei breve:_

_**littledark** ( Adoro fics de espiões! Vou ler a sua! E muito obrigada...!), **Rafael Thompson** (Aqui está o segundo capitulo... Meio demorado, mas saiu. Tenho que escrever a review do seu quarto capitulo, que aliás, adorei!), **Natsumi Takashi** (Olha só! Estou falando com a grande criadora da Tohru! Que emoção... -lágrimas- Bom, no próximo capitulo vou descrever... \o/), **sakura-chan** (obrigada! E aqui está!\o), **E - Pontas** (Que ótimo! Fico tão feliz por estar agradando... Você não sabe o tanto... Muito obrigada!), **Petit pelle** (ahuhahua... Está um tanto engraçado fazer o Inu todo metido. Isso está me valendo boas gargalhadas. Nao quero que se suicide, muito menos que chore... Não, nem pensar, definitivamente, continuarei escrevendo... Não gosto de pensar que espiritos vingativos vão aparecer aqui... -medrosa- O.o Que lindo! Olhos prateados... Olha só... Bom, aqui está! Obrigada XD...),** anna** (Estrelinha do meu coração! Vou continuar essa...XD Juro...),** aninhah** (Segundo capitulo!\o/ E obrigada!), **Mira **(Saudades, Saudades! E então, o que achou deste?), **mk-chan160** (Obrigada... Finalmente disseram algo sobre meu modo de escrever... Espero continuar agradando...XD... Obrigada!), **Ana Spizziolli** (O.O Assim você me deixa sem graça... Sério? O inicio ficou tão bom assim?... Aposto que você não vai gostar desse capitulo...ú.u... Bom, muito obrigada!)_

_Ah, copiei esse modo de respostas à reviews da Juli-chan. É um modo resumido e de fácil entendimento. Ainda tenho que pedir permissão á ela... Porém, a propaganda está feita.XD..._

_Despeço-me agora. Muito obrigada... E não me matem... Sei que este capitulo ficou muito sem graça, mas eu tentei...i.i_

_**Lua**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ele caminhou com passos decididos até o local do crime. Tirou uma caderneta do bolso bege, colocando o sobretudo para trás. Uma caneta preta surgiu em sua mão enquanto avaliava o ambiente. Nada em evidência, nada para ser anotado_. Tudo minuciosamente planejado... Que maluco é esse que não deixa um vestígio sequer? Tenho que achar alguma evidência... Pelo menos uma! Baka!_ Voraz, ele devorava cada detalhe.

Olhou a pequena mesinha em que antes estivera a chave. Ali estava vazio, sem sinal de arrombamento, corte ou qualquer outro deslize. Respirou fundo e desviou a atenção para a única marca que provava a ação do ladrão. Entalhado no vidro que guardara a chave, estava escrito _Raposa. _Ele não soube identificar como fora feita a assinatura, se escrita com faca ou com algum cortador especializado_. Letra comum... Não posso pesquisar o tipo de caligrafia. Porém... Sim! Posso tentar descobrir o material que o desgraçado usou para gravar o nome no vidro! Um ponto de partida!_ E Kouga saiu do museu rabiscando a caderneta freneticamente. O sorriso vitorioso em sua face era evidente... Até demais...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Kagome andava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Começara a se sentir só no caminho de volta para o apartamento. Não, não sentia falta de Houjo... Ou sentia?

_Falta de alguém para abraçar, conversar, andar de mãos dadas... Beijar..._ Ela estremeceu com o pensamento. Não, não podia ficar assim tão carente... Mas que realmente sentia falta, sentia...

Olhou as horas no relógio. Ainda tinha muito tempo até o outro dia... Era pouco mais que seis horas da tarde. _Parece que o tempo não colabora... O que irei fazer nessa noite? _Suspirou, caminhando lentamente...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Inuyasha andava em direção à biblioteca. Precisava achar algo para fazer, ou ficaria louco. _Miroku baka... O carro tinha que estragar justo hoje!... Argh..._ O hanyou andava emburrado, xingando o parceiro em pensamento.

Ao chegar à frente da biblioteca, seu humor piorou. Estava fechada...

_Tem alguém brincando comigo..._ Ele olhou para o céu, e um gesto obsceno saltou de sua mão. Nada que não fosse comum para ele, claro.

Suspirou e começou a caminhar. Nada fazia mais sentido em sua vida... A faculdade de História não rendera muito para sua carreira, pois professor não era o sonho dele. E quando finalmente achou algo para ocupar seu tempo, sua meta lhe é roubada. _Maldito é esse ladrãozinho que se chama Raposa... Quero torcer seu pescoço... Tudo o que tinha era essa busca... Ah... Espera só... Ele vai ver... _Inuyasha sorriu, maligno.

Desviou os olhos para a rua. Algo lhe chamou a atenção. Não soube o que era, mas seus olhos foram atraídos pela mulher que caminhava devagar, como se não quisesse chegar ao seu destino.

_Ela parece... Triste?... Argh... Acho que estou maluco ultimamente... _Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Sentira vontade de abraçar e cuidar daquela que o atraíra. Era algo que nunca havia experimentado... Mulheres sempre foram diversão e nada mais para ele. Eram sinônimos de cama e uma noite apenas, tudo feito apenas pelo desejo.

Havia algo diferente naquela... Ele sentiu vontade de protegê-la, algo que o deixou perplexo. _O que eu faço? Será que devo me aproximar?..._ Pensamentos rondavam sua cabeça. O coração e a mente se uniram para empurrar o hanyou até a garota. Todo o seu ser pedia isso... _Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?... _Atravessou a rua e começou a segui-la de perto.

Sentia-se como um garoto olhando seu primeiro amor. O coração batia feito louco, o frio na barriga tornara-se constante e a ansiedade dominara sua mente...

A garota entrara em uma lanchonete. Era sua chance...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Kagome suspirou. Descobrira que estava com fome, e acabou por entrar na lanchonete. Pediu um salgado e um refrigerante para a balconista. Ao pegar seu pedido, caminhou até uma mesinha vazia, no canto da lanchonete.

Começou a comer devagar, olhando para a rua através do vidro ao seu lado. Tudo parecia tão monótono... As pessoas iam e vinham, cada uma com um destino planejado, uma meta a ser cumprida. Uma onda de tristeza a atingiu... _Eu não tenho uma vida planejada... Se não fosse por Sango, eu estaria pobre, trabalhando dia e noite para sobreviver... Como sou inútil nesta vida! Não mereço existir... Nem possuo alguém para amar... Oh meu Zeus... Por que faz isso comigo?..._ Segurou o choro. Não podia se mostrar fraca. A Raposa era forte, destemida, corajosa... Deveria ser como ela... _Quem estou tentando enganar? Raposa é apenas uma face... A verdadeira Kagome é frágil, boba e chorona... Não sou como a Raposa... Não deveria nem tentar ser alguém assim... Grande erro... Mas não posso voltar atrás... Ai... Como eu queria alguém para mim... Mas um que veja o que sou e não o que aparento ser... Grande Ilusão... Não irei achar nunca..._

"Por que está sozinha e tão triste assim?..." ouviu uma voz vinda do seu lado. Tirou-a de seus devaneios, assustando Kagome. Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça, como se alguém estivesse falando com ela... _Você pode não ter achado ninguém... Mas alguém te achou... _Seu coração pulsava rápido, ansioso.

"Pois não?..." Kagome se virou para olhar quem falara com ela. _Eu já o vi! Em algum lugar... Onde foi mesmo?..._

"Pode me responder por que está tão solitária?..." o hanyou sorriu-lhe, um tanto carinhoso.

"Não sei te explicar o motivo... Mas sinto-me só ultimamente..." ela suspirou "Sente-se..." apontou a cadeira vazia á sua frente.

O meio-youkai apenas continuou sorrindo, mas fez o que ela lhe pedira. Kagome sentiu um frio gostoso percorrer seu corpo quando fitou o olhar dele.

"Eu te conheço de algum lugar..." ela informou, tentando recordar uma lembrança qualquer.

"Da biblioteca pública, creio eu. Apareci hoje de manhã, com meu amigo, Miroku. Sim, eu estava um tanto mal humorado... Mas esse humor já faz parte do passado..." Ele olhava-a compenetrado. Parecia querer absorver cada detalhe do rosto da moça...

"Sim! Agora lembrei!... Inuyasha é seu nome, não é?" Kagome sorriu. _Eles procuravam algo que informasse sobre a chave..._

"Isso! Bem, perdoe-me por não lembrar o seu..." ele ficou sem-graça, desviando o olhar do dela. _Olhos tão azuis... Oh Deus! Como não pude vê-los antes! Se deixar, vou me perder nesse olhar... Posso ver o que ela sente neles... Preciso abraçá-la!... O que está acontecendo comigo?..._ Os pensamentos bombardeavam sua cabeça, deixando-o sem saber o que fazer.

"... Inuyasha?" ouviu a doce voz lhe chamar.

"Perdoe-me... Acabei viajando um pouquinho..." ele sorriu, voltando a olhá-la.

Kagome riu. Ele parecia ser um homem tão tímido e ao mesmo tempo tão confiante... _Conquistou-me... Quero conhecê-lo, afinal, não tenho nada a perder..._ Com o novo pensamento, sentiu seu coração dar um salto. Começara a se transformar naquela que a habitava há tempos. Raposa estava de volta.

"Gosta de dançar?..." perguntou repentinamente, surpreendendo o hanyou.

"Como!..." ele a olhou e notou uma centelha nos olhos dela. Algo interessante estava passando pela mente daquela mulher...

"Dançar... Gostaria de ir a um bar?" perguntou, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

"Claro!... Eu conheço um interessante, posso te levar até lá... Quer?" ele sorriu, escutando as batidas do coração dela... _Eu preciso... Estou atraído por ela... Isso é amor à primeira vista?... _

Kagome se levantou e olhou o hanyou. Estava um tanto diferente daquela que todos conheciam... Diferente daquela que Houjo jogou fora. Iria se revelar, deixaria a verdadeira Kagome, a Raposa, sair. Seria um novo começo...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Inuyasha deixou que ela entrasse primeiro. Lá dentro a música eletrônica dominava o lugar. Se estivesse sozinho, se sentiria esmagado, torturado... Mas com ela... Algo o deixava diferente, desejava conquistá-la e torná-la feliz...

"Vamos!..." gritou para Kagome, em meio àqueles sons.

A mulher confirmou com a cabeça. Estava se acostumando... Fazia tempo desde a última vez em que pisara em um bar como aquele, se é que poderia ser chamado de bar. Deslumbrada, viu a pista de dança pulsante. Ao lado dela, o balcão onde alguns apareciam para pedir drinques. E em um local mais afastado, sofás e poltronas para aqueles que passaram dos limites descansarem.

Inuyasha a levou até o balcão. Pediu duas taças de vinho e ofereceu uma a ela. Sorrindo, aceitou e tomou um gole... E não é que ele acertara sua preferência? Vinho tinto suave... Aos poucos Inuyasha a surpreendia cada vez mais. Estava se tornando um jogo delicioso...

Assim que ela terminou de tomar a taça, Inuyasha a puxou até a pista. A vontade de beijá-la era grande. Desviava o olhar de sua boca, mas era pego por seus olhos azuis... Aquilo estava deixando-o deliciosamente louco...

Com muita relutância, olhou novamente para a pista. Achou um espaço para eles e se dirigiu até lá, contagiado pelo pulso que dominava o local, emitido pela música. Quando parou, Kagome andou até sua frente e começou a dançar... Notou que ela parecia ter se libertado, se esquecido de tudo. Sorriu e acompanhou-a, sem deixar de olhá-la com mais intensidade.

Kagome sorriu. Faria tudo aquilo que nunca tinha feito, tudo o que guardara para si. Colocaria todos os desejos escondidos para fora... Sentia que Inuyasha era diferente, poderia realizá-los e ainda a deixaria feliz... _Zeus! Isso é paixão?... Ele é o próprio Eros!... Afrodite tem um filho magnífico..._ deixou o riso sair com o pensamento, mas foi encoberto pela música e Inuyasha não notou...

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a música guiá-la... O corpo começou a dançar de uma forma que não conhecia, mas estava adorando... Inuyasha a olhava com interesse e uma centelha de desejo. Ela sabia como excitar um homem? A pergunta ficou martelando na cabeça dele... Se não sabia, aprendeu agora. Efeito da bebida? Não poderia ser, uma taça não derruba ninguém... _Só podem ser desejos reprimidos... Deus! Como uma bibliotecária pode ser tão sexy?... Vou enlouquecer..._ os pensamentos giravam na mente de Inuyasha.

Ao reabrir os olhos, Kagome se deparou com o olhar hipnotizado de Inuyasha. Estava tão interessante assim?... Ruborizou-se com o desejo que viu ali. Valia a pena investir nele? Tentar algo a mais?... Valia.

Sorriu e olhou-o provocante. Brincar um pouquinho não faz mal á ninguém... Mas algo dentro dela disse para não fazer isso. Não sabia por que, mas sentiu que seria injusto ficar provocando Inuyasha...

O hanyou desviou o olhar e notou outros homens olhando-a desejosos. Sentiu vontade de esmagar todos eles, um a um. Que sentimento era aquele? _Ciúmes! Já?... Deus, o que está fazendo comigo?... Realmente é ela? A única que venho procurando?... Se não for, vou até aí te bater... E você não será um Deus tão poderoso mais._ Os pensamentos cômicos preencheram sua mente.

Diminuiu a distância entre Kagome e ele. Aqueles canibais não teriam Kagome de forma alguma. Nem pensar. Voltou a olhá-la e a encontrou de olhos fechados novamente...

Kagome gostava de dançar música eletrônica, mas não sabia que poderia ser tão desejada. Viu para onde Inuyasha olhara e sua forma de se aproximar dela, como um cachorro que protege seu osso... Seria para ele só um osso? Resolveu afastar pensamentos assim, deixando as preocupações de lado ao fechar os olhos.

Subitamente foi empurrada por uma garota bêbada. Abriu os olhos surpresa e se viu caindo em cima de Inuyasha. O hanyou aparou-a, preocupado.

"Você está bem?..." gritou no ouvido dela.

"Só fui empurrada, não se preocupe..." sorriu, se recompondo.

Inuyasha não conseguiu se segurar. Ao ver seu sorriso, venceu o pouco espaço que os separava e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Kagome ficou surpresa. Fora algo tão de repente que a deixou sem reação por alguns segundos. Sentiu Inuyasha enlaçar sua cintura e não pôde se conter, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo enquanto deslizava a mão em direção ao pescoço dele.

Inuyasha conteve um gemido ao sentir a mão dela lhe arranhar o pescoço. Aprofundou o beijo, tocando-a com a língua, desejando provocá-la.

Era uma sensação deliciosa. A música pulsava, embalava os dois. O desejo preenchia cada espaço, cada pensamento. O gosto de vinho que sentiam tornou-se um fator para provocá-los...

Não tinha como resistir, e Kagome percebeu isso. _Se é para que algo a mais aconteça, que venha!..._ e com este pensamento se entregou...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Quando percebeu, já estavam entrando no apartamento de Inuyasha. Beijando-a, ele a levou até seu quarto. Não conseguia pensar em nada, só se deixava levar...

Enquanto as línguas brincavam, eles se deitaram na cama. O desejo estava dominando cada centímetro do corpo deles... Deixando-os loucos.

Inuyasha deslizou a boca pelo pescoço de Kagome, lambendo e provocando. Desabotoou a blusa dela e percorreu o caminho para o vale entre seus seios. A respiração ofegante dela o impulsionava a continuar, a provocar. Soltou o sutiã e olhou os seios fartos e redondos e, sem conseguir se conter, começou a beijá-los, mordiscando cada caminho percorrido por sua mão. Kagome estava enlouquecendo...

A mulher puxou-o e o beijou desejosa. Com facilidade, tirou a camisa dele, tocando seu peito macio com as pontas dos dedos, arranhando-o de leve...

Inuyasha não conseguia se segurar mais. Livrou-se de suas roupas e a despiu com mãos ágeis. Ofegante, beijou o pescoço dela enquanto se preparava para penetrá-la...

Após a surpresa, puro desejo estava impregnado em cada lugar daquele quarto. A luxúria cedeu lugar á volúpia e ambos puderam sentir o ápice chegando. Kagome mordeu o pescoço dele, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. O clímax foi delicioso... O corpo de ambos pulsava a volúpia ainda estava presente... Inuyasha recomeçou beijando-a carinhoso...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Kagome acordou surpresa. Então realmente tudo acontecera... _Zeus... Não sabia que era tão bom assim..._ olhou o hanyou dormindo como um anjo... _Tão lindo..._ suspirou e desviou o olhar. Ao ver a hora no relógio na parede, assustou. Sango iria ficar uma fera! Iriam roubar o artefato hoje! Levantou-se e vestiu sua roupa apressada.

Quando terminou de se arrumar, olhou-o novamente e teve uma idéia. Correu até a sala procurando um papel e caneta... Quando os encontrou, anotou o número do seu celular. Pegou o papel e colocou na cama, ao lado dele.

Sorriu e beijou sua boca de leve, saindo do apartamento logo depois...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Inuyasha acordou e se lembrou do que fez ontem... Sorriu carinhoso e olhou para o lado para ver o vazio. Assustado, se sentou bruscamente.

Viu um pedaço de papel e encontrou um número de celular. Parecia um convite...

Começou a rir. Como algo tão bom fora acontecer com ele?... Extasiado, voltou a se deitar, sentindo o cheiro delicioso dela impregnado no seu travesseiro... Não, ele não deixaria que aquela fosse a última vez, não permitiria que ela escapasse dele... Não mesmo...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

_Eu não sei escrever nada hentai... XD... Mas tentei! o.ó... O que acharam?... A partir do próximo capítulo vou começar a explicar a busca e fazê-la acontecer! Espero que gostem... ..._

_E peço desculpas pela demora... T.T..._

_**JuHh-Chan Satuki** (Começaram a pegar fogo...hsuhusuhs... O que achou?XD... Obrigada!), **littledark **(Vix... O que menos sei é sobre títulos... Não consigo nem pensar no meu, hshushus... Ah, fico tão feliz por ter gostado da comparação... o Obrigada! ), **Mira** (eu sou má, fiz você ler...shshuhus... amooo o), **Ana Spizziolli** (O poder feminino é tudo,ahuahuahua...o... Acho que dessa vez o Inu saiu com uma lasquinha da Kagome, ahuahuahua...XD... Que bom que está gostando, me deixa tão feliz!...o... Muito obrigada!)_

_Prontinho!... Agora vou assistir anime... hushushus..._

**_Lua_**


	4. Chapter 4

O homem deslizou até o escritório. O plano estava começando a entrar em ação e isso o deixava disposto...

"Animado, meu senhor?..." uma voz sedutora sussurrou em seu pescoço assim que trancou a porta atrás de si.

"Sabe que amo quando me eleva desse jeito... Kikyou..." ele sorriu, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo da mulher semi-nua que aparecera na sua frente.

"Ah... Meu amo é tão carinhoso... Sempre está disposto a aplacar os desejos de seus servos fiéis..." Kikyou sussurrava, provocando.

"Eu adoro fazer isso... Mas antes que algo aconteça, vim lhe perguntar... O homem já procurou o tal detetive?..." ele se desvencilhou dela.

Olhou para os lados procurando um cigarro. A janela fechada deixava o ambiente escuro, a mesa mal podia ser definida com a falta de luz. Ainda assim, ele achou um cigarro e isqueiro em uma das gavetas... Nada como uma droga para ajudar na caracterização do momento... E ainda era prazeroso...

"Ah sim. Mandei o sujeito fingir ser o dono do museu... Tudo sairá da forma como você planejou. Farei sua vontade, Naraku..." Kikyou sorriu, se aproximando do youkai e tirando-o de seus pensamentos sobre o local, que por acaso fora planejado por ela.

O outro sorriu. Aquela mulher sabia bajular, mas não o manipulava... Mesmo sem que ela notasse, ele a transformou em um fantoche. Apesar de ela ser humana, uma reles humana, ele gostava do modo submisso e ousado dela... _Boa de cama, voraz e sexy... Que combinação estonteante... _Os pensamentos povoaram sua mente.

"Como eu sempre desejo..." Naraku sorriu malicioso, soltando uma nuvem.

Olhando-a desejoso passou a língua pelos lábios, evidenciando sua vontade. Kikyou entendeu o sinal e começou a provocá-lo. Tirou a camisa do youkai e se afastou para iniciar seu show.

Sexy, começou a dançar para ele, tirando cada pouca peça de roupa que vestia. Como uma cobra que seduz sua presa lentamente...

Olhando-o ousada, caminhou nua até ele, que já demonstrava seu desejo explícito. Jogando o cigarro no cinzeiro, Naraku derrubou Kikyou no chão, comprimindo-a com seu corpo. De uma forma animal, tocava o corpo dela, rosnava de desejo. Desvencilhou de sua roupa e mordeu o ombro dela, deixando que o sangue escorresse com vontade.

Naraku estava deliciado... Aquela era uma exceção da raça humana... Uma deliciosa exceção...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Kouga suspirou, cansado. Passara a noite inteira pesquisando sobre cortadores de vidro e os diferentes tipos de resultados obtidos. De uma variedade extensa conseguiu escolher três tipos. Isso lhe rendeu uma pista gratificante.

"O próximo passo será descobrir onde esse maldito comprou... Vou começar pelas lojas da cidade..." sussurrou, olhando as anotações no computador.

Apertou as têmporas e se afastou da máquina. Um tempinho de descanso não faria mal á ele. Caminhou até o quarto e se jogou na cama.

Ali na mesa de cabeceira viu uma porta-retrato... _Tempos bons... Pena que todos os meus amigos já não estão mais unidos... Sinto falta deles... _Tocou o vidro empoeirado. _Sango... A riquinha esnobe que se tornou uma radical... Como era bom criticá-la e fugir de seus ataques mortais..._ Olhava o vidro, percorrendo o semblante feliz de cada um daqueles poucos participantes. Não, nem todos estavam felizes naquela foto. No canto, havia uma mulher séria, olhando para frente com um tom de deboche, esnobe. _Kikyou... Como te odeio... Destruiu minha felicidade..._ E pousou o olhar na garota feliz que o abraçava, no centro da foto, formando com ele um casal de youkais felizes. _Ayame... Se tivesse me escutado... Entenderia que tudo não passou de uma armação dessa maldita... Mas você não me deu uma chance... Não deixou que fôssemos felizes juntos... Como me decepcionou..._

Abafou um soluço. Não, não iria chorar por ela mais. Tudo fazia parte do passado... Mas será que realmente tudo aquilo que viveram ficara para trás?...

"Realmente... A Saudade corrói e fere aos poucos... Se eu soubesse..." e sussurrando dores, foi levado para o mundo dos sonhos...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxX****x**

Sango estava preocupada. Kagome nunca havia se atrasado ou desaparecido desse modo... _Houjo voltou a procurá-la? Tomara que não... Mas se ela não aparecer agora, não chegaremos lá a tempo..._ E sem saber o que fazer, andava de um lado para o outro.

Ao ouvir um barulho na sala, correu desesperada. Ali, com o rosto vermelho, Kagome apareceu. Entrou sorrindo e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Kagome... Deixou-me preocupada!!..." brigou, analisando o rosto da amiga.

"Ah Sango..." Kagome riu, corada e sem graça.

Sorrindo maliciosa, Sango andou até ela e cutucou-a na barriga.

"Que aconteceu?... Um homem caiu do céu, foi isso?" e ainda sorrindo, puxou-a até o sofá.

"Não... Apareceu andando mesmo..." suspirou "Foi... Perfeito..."

"Oh Meu Zeus!!!..." e rindo Sango jogou uma almofada na amiga "Nunca pensei que você poderia se entregar tão fácil... Sua coisinha que não sabe se fazer de difícil... Perde o charme, sabia?!"

"Eu não sou como você, dona Seletiva. Ele é perfeito, é meu e pronto. Posso ter sido fácil, mas tem um motivo para isso... Nem comece..." e fazendo bico, Kagome levantou "Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar para nossa aventura..."

Animada, Sango olhou a outra sair andando feliz. Finalmente seu desejo se realizou... Um homem voltou a entrar na vida dela e parecia não ser como o outro. Suspirando, pediu que esse a tratasse melhor, como merecia... Afinal, uma Raposa sabe revidar o que recebe... Melhor ainda se forem boas ações...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Kagome terminou de se vestir. A fantasia que usava se tornou seu uniforme de "trabalho". Em algum ano atrás havia comprado uma roupa de mulher-gato, porém, achava que o animal não combinava consigo. Afinal, gatos são independentes e Kagome não conseguia ser assim. E acabou por pintar o couro negro da fantasia de vinho, cor de sangue. Naquele momento, dera vida à Raposa.

Suspirou. Fechou o zíper na lateral da roupa e se olhou no espelho. Parecia uma segunda pele, de tão colado que se tornara. Deixava apenas as mãos, a cabeça e um grande decote expostos. Colocou as luvas negras na mochila e calçou o par de botas pretas com saltos grossos. Séria, trançou o cabelo e passou nos lábios um batom vermelho sangue.

"Sedutora..." ouviu atrás de si.

Sango havia aparecido na porta para chamar a amiga e acabou assistindo todo o ritual. Faltava apenas a máscara negra que escondia os olhos. Era baseada nas máscaras de festas antigas, dando um toque de sutileza na composição da personagem.

"Acha?... Tenho a impressão de exagerar demais..." Kagome sorriu, olhando-a pelo espelho.

"Impressão errada. Dá certo para você, e assim pode mostrar que também tem um lado selvagem, intocável... Acho interessante..." Sango sorriu.

"Boba... Deveria usar algo assim também... Não quer mesmo entrar comigo no museu?" Kagome se virou, olhando-a diretamente.

"Não. Prefiro fazer a parte técnica e arranjar fontes... Mesmo com você sabendo mexer em sistemas, escolhemos assim... Não quero mudar, fique com a ação..." sorriu desafiadora.

"Booooba!!" a outra provocou, rindo.

"Quem está fazendo papel de criancinha aqui é você, dona Raposa..." e saiu rindo para fora do quarto.

Kagome sorriu para o vão da porta, vazio. Sango era a melhor parceira para se ter em um roubo...

Pegou uma calça de algodão, um moletom branco e os vestiu, escondendo a fantasia por completo. Colocou a máscara na mochila e esta nas costas. Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Tudo daria certo...

Caminhou até a sala. Os passos decididos ressoavam no piso de madeira, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu olhar revelava pensamentos distantes.

"Kagome, vai de moto ou na BMW comigo?..." Sango olhou-a, trazendo sua mente de volta ao planeta.

"Na BMW... Já estou vestida, é perigoso... Sabe de algum esconderijo para colocar o carro?" perguntou, seguindo-a para fora do apartamento.

"Esconderijo?... Para que??" olhou-a surpresa, enquanto entravam no elevador.

"Para o caso de algo sair errado e precisarmos fugir..." comentou de forma ocasional.

"Claro, tenho tudo planejado..." sorriu de uma forma misteriosa, evidenciando possuir leves truques.

"Olha que estou confiando em você..." riu.

Sango apenas sorriu, desafiadora. Nada conseguiria pegá-las. Nada.

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Miroku deu a partida no carro. Fazia cerca de dez minutos que vira Inuyasha e ele ainda não tinha gritado... _O que será que aconteceu?... _Miroku pensava ao começar a dirigir pela cidade. Olhou o hanyou de esgueira. _O que estou vendo? Aquilo realmente é o início de um sorriso?? _Arregalou os olhos, abismado... Esquecendo-se completamente do trânsito.

"MIROKU!!!!" Inuyasha gritou, movendo o volante para longe do caminhão que passara buzinando. "BAKA! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Quer nos matar????!!"

_Ah, voltou ao normal..._ "Não Inuyasha. Vi um sorriso no seu rosto. Isso me assustou..." comentou, voltando a dirigir.

_Eu estava sorrindo?... Por Zeus... Não posso ficar relembrando a noite passada... O que aquela garota fez comigo?..._ Segurou o risinho e voltou a ficar carrancudo. Por hora, não queria nenhuma pergunta sobre sua vida. Principalmente sobre como fora...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Sango dirigia com facilidade. Ela ficava com o carro, Kagome com a moto. Adorava apostar corrida com a amiga...

Olhou para o lado e encontrou-a dormindo. Sorriu carinhosa e abaixou um pouco a música esquecida. _Ela merece descansar... Aposto que esse cara deve ter dado um bom trabalho... Ainda vou conhecê-lo e agradecer por fazê-la feliz novamente..._

A placa ao lado da estrada sinalizava um bom tempo de viagem. Suspirou e pisou fundo no acelerador. Nada melhor do que a velocidade... E ninguém iria se importar com uma menininha se divertindo, não é?... Abriu um sorriso malicioso e acelerou pela estrada quente com o fim da manhã e início de tarde...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Voltou a si apenas no meio da tarde. Quando recobrou a consciência plena, pulou da cama.

"Como pude dormir tanto????..." rosnou. Correu até a sala e imprimiu o relatório do computador. Pegou uma caneta em cima da mesa e saiu porta afora.

"Eu o pegarei... Raposa... Vai ver." E um sorriso vitorioso nasceu em seus lábios...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Sango diminuiu a velocidade ao avistar a cidade. Cutucou Kagome suavemente...

"Kagome... Chegamos." Chamou, virando uma rua e logo em seguida, outra.

"Ahn?..." a outra acordou assustada. Piscou várias vezes e bocejou... "Já chegamos?... Por acaso acelerou mais que o normal?"

"Ah... Aumentei a velocidade só um pouquinho..." riu "Senhora Dorminhoca, trate de despertar. Temos mais ou menos duas horas para nos arrumar... É só o tempo de escurecer."

"Eu estou pronta... É você que precisa se arrumar... O laptop está programado?" a voz de sono evidenciava a noite em claro.

"Falta só ligar e conectar na parte de segurança do museu..." comentou "Faremos o que então?"

"Não sei... Só não podemos ficar rodando com esse carro por aí... Podem nos parar..." Kagome se espreguiçou e aumentou a música no som.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a batida da música eletrônica invadir sua cabeça. Não poderia ficar ansiosa ou nervosa... Tudo deveria correr perfeitamente bem...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Inuyasha olhava a paisagem pela janela do carro. Será que conseguiriam pegar o tal Raposa?... Porém não era isso que preenchia a mente dele...

_Eu ligo?... Quando? Não posso fazer isso perto do Miroku, ele vai ficar me olhando com uma cara de lesma... Mas... O que irei falar?..._ Suspirou, tentando relaxar.

"Apaixonado?..." Miroku comentou, olhando-o de esgueira.

"Ahn?..." o hanyou fora pego desprevenido.

"Eu sabia..." o amigo sorriu, cúmplice "Ela é tão linda assim?..."

"Não sabe o quanto..." e permitiu que sua felicidade aparecesse... Sorriu feito uma criança.

"Deus!... Essa mulher fez milagre!... Preciso conhecê-la!..." olhou Inuyasha, surpreso.

"Nem pensar... Você não chegará perto dela..." e ameaçou-o com o olhar.

"Calma... Fale-me como ela é. Fiquei curioso agora..." e dando um risinho, Miroku acelerou.

"É... Perfeita! Não é só linda, sabe conversar... É inteligente... E..." Inuyasha riu.

"Nãããão!! Não acredito!... Já?!!" Miroku gritou, abismado.

"... Deliciosa." Lambeu os lábios, maroto.

"Safado!!!!..." e soltando gargalhadas olhou-o " Não acha que foi fácil demais? Nenhuma mulher se entrega assim pra você..."

"Baka..." Inuyasha girou os olhos "Não é isso... Amei a garota... Mas... Putz!! Eu não consigo lembrar do nome dela!!!..."

"Não acredito..." Miroku falou indignado "Como não se lembra do nome da mulher perfeita??..."

"Sabe aquela bibliotecária?..." Inuyasha lembrou.

"Não... Ela???..." Miroku arregalou os olhos "Tão boa assim??"

"É ela. Melhor do que você pode imaginar... Lembra do nome?..."

"Vamos ver..." e voltou a olhar a estrada, se concentrando "Sei que começa com K..."

"Vai.. Sua memória para nomes de mulheres é perfeita..." falou, esperançoso.

"Katherine? Não... Kagamy? Não... Kagom... É! Kagome!..." E sorriu vitorioso.

"Isso! Muito obrigado, Miroku!!... Salvou minha vida!" Inuyasha sorriu. Os olhos brilhavam, apaixonados.

"Eu sei... Sou O Cara..." e riu, convencido.

"Ah... Começou..." e suspirando, voltou a olhar a paisagem envolta pela noite...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Naraku caminhou pelo escritório enquanto acendia um novo cigarro. Kikyou saíra para completar mais uma parte da missão, enquanto ele ficaria ali, maquinando um plano para incriminar o tal Raposa...

"Assim que ele agir, começo com a segunda fase... Preciso arranjar um cortador de vidro. Não muito caro, claro. Um ladrãozinho assim não usaria algo atual... Aposto que comprou em um lugar qualquer..." sussurrou sozinho, olhando-se no espelho preso à parede "Eu vou ser essa sósia dele... Espere só... Serei melhor que o maldito!"

E soltando uma nuvem, riu... Afinal todo vilão tem sua risada maléfica...

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Kouga entrou na última loja da cidade. Deveria achar o cortador de vidro preciso ali, ou sua pesquisa seria completamente em vão...

"Por favor... Gostaria de ver alguns tipos de cortadores de vidro..." pediu à atendente com um sorriso gentil.

"Pois não..." ela lhe sorriu de volta, entrando na loja " Siga-me."

Passaram por um longo corredor até chegarem em uma ampla mesa. Ali, a mulher colocou quatro caixas e duas lâminas de vidro fosco.

"Fique à vontade..." ouviu a voz dela sair em um tom cortês.

Agradecendo, Kouga abriu uma das caixas. Dali tirou uma pequena serra. Colocou-a na mesa e partiu para a próxima caixa. Outra serra, menor que a primeira. Na penúltima, tirou uma faca, fina e afiada. E por fim, uma caneta.

"Qual destes cortadores solta menos pó de vidro e deixa o corte preciso?..." ele analisou cada um.

"A caneta a laser. Corta precisamente, sem soltar muito pó. É ideal para joalherias... E é claro, sua tecnologia está à altura do preço." A atendente sorriu, gananciosa.

"Quanto?..." Ela não falou o preço, mostrou-lhe uma etiqueta na caixa. "Como???!!!!!"

"É um aparelho perfeito que não possibilita a chance de erros. Teste-o e comprove."

Resmungando, Kouga pegou a caneta e apontou para o vidro. Deslizou-a e escreveu qualquer coisa... Colocou-a de lado e analisou o que escrevera.

_Sim, é essa..._ Pensou, deslizando a ponta do dedo pela marca. _Mas como ele comprou?... Tão cara... Não é qualquer um que consegue uma dessas... Preciso saber quem foi a última pessoa a comprar..._

"Você pode me informar quem foi a última pessoa a comprar dessa caneta?"

"Perdoe-me, mas as informações de nossos clientes é de caráter confidencial." Ela olhou-o, desconfiada.

Sem opção, Kouga revelou-lhe o distintivo de detetive, autorizado pela polícia e organizações secretas de segurança.

Assustada, a mulher concordou, levando-lhe até um computador. Ali, entrou no sistema de cadastro da loja e encontrou a relação de compradores...

"O último comprador foi uma mulher... Chama-se Sango..." Ela leu, conferindo dados.

"Sango??!..." _Não pode ser... Tem que existir uma boa razão... Ou há duas Sangos no mundo..._ "Pode me passar os dados, por favor?"

"Pois não, senhor..." imprimiu-lhe a ficha de cadastro.

Kouga saiu dali sem saber o que pensar. Deveria vigiar a amiga de escola?...

Suspirou, derrotado.

"Como o mundo é pequeno..."

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

Kagome e Sango caminharam até o museu, no meio da madrugada. Com passos leves, pularam o muro alto...

"Os cachorros... Estão vindo..." Kagome sussurrou, pegando os dois pedaços de carne.

Assim que os dois Pastores Alemães entraram em seu campo de visão, jogou os pedaços de carne. Sango aproveitou o momento e atirou dois dardos de tranqüilizantes.

"É sempre bom se prevenir..." sorriu.

Continuaram sorrateiras até encontrarem a caixa de segurança, escondida em um dos muros. Kagome colocou as luvas negras e ajustou a máscara no rosto.

"Em cinco minutos bloqueio a segurança..." Sango informou "Teste os comunicadores..."

"Um, dois..." Kagome colocou o pequeno fone de ouvido.

"Funcionando..." ouviu pelo aparelho. "Tudo bem, terá... Cerca de dez minutos para entrar, roubar e sair. Se demorar mais que isso, seremos pegas..."

"Já entendi..." Kagome confirmou.

"Tudo bem... Quando eu contar até um, corra e entre por uma dessas janelas. Eu verifiquei, e essa última está com o trinco enferrujado, vai ser fácil entrar... Vou desativar os alarmes..." sussurrou "Cinco, quatro, três, dois... Um!"

Kagome correu ao longo da parede, e parou em frente a uma das longas janelas antigas. Forçou-a para cima e conseguiu abrir um curto espaço. Soltou todo o ar dos pulmões e se espremeu.

"Entrei..." ela sorriu, sussurrando pelo comunicador.

O museu era antigo, não tinha estrutura suficiente para suportar muita segurança. Precisava de reformas... Seria mais fácil...

"Tudo bem, você sabe onde fica... Te mostrei o mapa agora pouco..." a voz de Sango orientava-a.

"Ainda bem que tivemos tempo para arrumar tudo antes de entrar..." comentou, caminhando sorrateira pelo museu escuro.

Colocou os óculos com infravisão. Longos raios vermelhos surgiram na sua frente. Cruzados, parecia impossível a passagem... Parecia.

Sorriu marota. Respirou fundo e começou a se contorcer, passando em cada fresta, cada pedacinho impossível para uma pessoa sem preparo, comum... Concentrada, observava raios vermelhos passarem a centímetros de sua face. Rastejou, pulou, equilibrou-se. E finalmente conseguiu chegar até a caixinha, protegida por uma redoma de vidro.

Sabia que o vidro tinha sensibilidade ao toque. E que aquele tipo de sensor se ativava com a pressão do peso da mão... E se não encostasse no vidro?...

_Bobinhos... Acham que podem me deter?..._ Sorriu, tirando a caneta que estivera escondida sob a luva. Cortou o vidro lentamente. Antes de terminar, parou. Assinou o nome em uma parte intocada... Raposa.

"Sango, está pronta para correr?..." sussurrou.

"Estou... Mas... Não! Não acredito que seu plano era esse!!..." Sango riu pelo transmissor...

"Veremos..." Kagome respondeu, marota.

Terminou de cortar o vidro. O pedaço esférico se soltou, caindo em direção ao chão. Ela pegou-o antes de se quebrar, colocando em segurança em um canto ao lado do seu pé. Respirou fundo e enfiou a mão. Agarrou a caixinha e a puxou...

...Fazendo um alarme escandaloso invadir o local.

"Agora é correr!!..." Kagome gritou pelo transmissor.

"Maluca!!!... Te espero no carro!!..." ouviu a voz histérica de Sango.

Riu divertida... Aquilo era tão engraçado... _E agora... A fuga da Raposa..._ Chegou até a janela, porém, para seu espanto, não conseguiu levantá-la novamente... Estava presa.

**xXxXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxXxXx**

_Espero que esteja tragável... Achei tão sem graça... T.T  
_

_Bom, mil perdões pela demora... Mas ficou maior que o normal... x.x"... E eu estava sem saber o que escrever para... digamos, preencher buracos, huuh..._

_E não, o próximo não irá demorar tanto assim... Tive pequenas idéias.n.n"_

_**Littedark** (Que bom que está adorando, huhuh... Obrigada \o), **marinapz4** (Yeee... Mais uma leitora... -pulando- Valeu!\o), **Gheisinha Kinomoto** (huashusahuas muita gente gostou da parte do bilhete...XD Eu adorei escrever aquilo, huuhuh... ), **Ana Spizziolli **(yeeeee...\o Mais uma viciada...n.n Não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz... huhuh... E sim, as mulheres dominam ò.ó! sahushauhuas Realmente, relações dos opostos são magníficas...\o...Entre o desejo e o ódio. É um bom nome para fanfic, ehehehue... Obrigada!!), **Mira** (Obrigada, lu...\o... Quero ler sua fanfic!!), **SraKouga** (n.n...Muuuuuito obrigada!!!... ahsuhaushsu Converti uma leitora para o mundo dos crimes...\o... Me sinto o máximo agora, huashashusa... Muito obrigada, sim?\o), **Agome chan** (Perdoe-me pelo tempo...Mas aí está. Obrigada por lê-la!!...n.n), **JuHh-Chan Satuki** (yeee... Você está lendo!...n.n... Obrigada! E aí está...)._

_Cuidem-se!  
_

_**Lua**_


End file.
